


All-Nighter

by castiel_lawrence



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Barnes/Top Steve Rogers, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bucky Barnes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lawrence/pseuds/castiel_lawrence
Summary: Bucky Barnes can't fall asleep. He wakes Steve to treat the cause of the issue. Smut ensues.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	All-Nighter

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for clicking in! enjoy the read :)

“Hm?” Steve groaned as he rolled over, a response to Bucky tugging at his sleeve. His eyes were wide and glassy. “What is it?”

“Can’t sleep,” Bucky said as he climbed into bed, apparently returning from some exploration outside of the bedroom. He tucked himself under the covers, curling the length of his body against Steve’s. 

Steve cleared his throat, attempting to shake the grogginess out of his head. He took a look at the clock. “It’s five in the morning, Buck. Have you been awake all night?”

“Mmm,” Bucky tucked his head into the crook of Steve’s neck. “Doesn’t matter.”

“It does…” Steve said, sitting up a bit. “You could’ve woken me up sooner, you know.”

“I wanted to let you sleep,” Bucky said, following Steve’s motion upwards, clinging to him. “Besides, I had some work to do. Once I was finished I figured I’d just stay up all night. They were playing old movies on that channel Nat told me about.”

“So why wake me up?” Steve chided sarcastically. 

“I’ve got a problem I couldn’t fix on my own,” Bucky said with a smirk. 

“I know you can make breakfast on your own,” Steve teased, knowing exactly what Bucky meant. 

Bucky swung a leg over Steve’s waist. “And I’ll make you some too if you help me out.”

“Hmm, good deal.” Steve leaned into Bucky, holding his face and kissing him deeply. Bucky seemed to melt at the contact. “This is what you needed?”

“More, please,” Bucky nearly whined. Steve was happy to comply, shifting their bodies so that Bucky was lying on his back with Steve hanging over him. Steve moved his kisses down to Bucky’s jaw, gracing the skin just below his ear with his lips. 

“You want to tell me a little more about your problem?” Steve said low into Bucky’s ear. Bucky could feel his breath on the shell of his ear. He shivered, inhaling through his teeth at the intimate contact. 

“Couldn’t… I couldn’t finish myself…” Bucky said shyly as Steve kissed his way to Bucky’s collarbone. “I tried everything.”

“Yeah? You even tried the toys?” Steve said, raising his eyebrows as he slid Bucky’s shirt over his head. Bucky hesitated before nodding. “Good boy. So you’re all stretched out for me, huh?” Bucky nodded again. “Fuck…” Steve cursed under his breath, sliding Bucky’s pants off. 

“Hurry, please…” Bucky, suddenly quiet and breathless. Steve had the tendency to knock the wind out of him at times like these. Steve laughed, shedding his own clothes.

Bucky was already painfully hard. While Steve took his sweet time undressing, Bucky ran a hand down his stomach to stroke himself.

“Uh-uh,” Steve chided. “You said you couldn’t do it on your own, so let me handle it.” Bucky whined, but complied, placing his arms over his head to remind himself not to touch. Steve smiled. “Good. I don’t have to get the cuffs then?”

“I mean, unless you want to…” Bucky smirked.

“Fuckin’ punk. Okay then,” Steve reached in the bedside drawer for lube and sat upright on his knees again. He popped the cap open and tipped the bottle. “Oh,” he said with a mix of surprise and arousal on his face.

“I’m already good,” Bucky said proudly, shifting his hips towards Steve with a grin. “Told you.”

“Oh, you’re in for it,” Steve said, smiling equally as wide. He lined up at Bucky’s entrance and pushed in. Bucky sighed and shut his eyes. “That’s it, right?”

“Fuck yes,” Bucky said breathlessly, pushing back on Steve’s cock for more. “So good, Stevie. Harder, fuck…”

Steve was quick to oblige. He thrust in as hard and as fast as he believed Bucky could take it. It was a startling pace to begin with, but Steve knew that Bucky had been going awhile. He could feel sweat beading on his temples, but he went faster- Bucky’s moans were his reward. 

“Oh God, close…” Bucky said, his back beginning to arch off the bed. Steve stopped abruptly, and Bucky whined. “Come on, you asshole! I’m so fucking close, please!” 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Hey, I’m not an asshole. You’re the one who can’t get off on anything but my cock.” Bucky laughed, huffing a bit as he tried in vain to push Steve further inside. Steve pinned his hips to the bed. “Nope. You gotta beg for it-”

“Ugh, please!” he said through his teeth, squirming under Steve’s hands.

“Oh, c’mon, you can be nicer than that.”

“ _Fuck,_ Steve, I need it!” Bucky said, turning a darker shade of red than he had from exertion alone. “I need you, I can’t- I can’t cum without you…”

“That’s better.” Steve went back to his rougher pace from earlier, leaning down to kiss Bucky’s forehead gently. Bucky gasped at the sudden shift, but was soon back to moaning Steve’s name and writhing on the bed.

“A-Almost there! Can I cum, Steve, please?” Bucky said desperately, unsure if after Steve’s little ruse he would let him cum that easily. 

“Yeah, go ahead, baby…” Steve groaned, growing closer to his own orgasm as well. Bucky tightened around him, sending Steve over the edge as he came with a loud moan muffled by his bicep. By the time Bucky spoke again, he was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. 

“Damn,” he whispered. “I think maybe now I could sleep.”

Steve laughed. “Well, let’s get cleaned up first. Then you can sleep and-”

“-And you’ll run and get me coffee, right?” Bucky said with a playful smirk as he looked up at Steve.

“Buck, we have a coffee maker here.”

“It’s not the same!”

“Alright. Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! hope you'll stick around, I've got a WIP destiel-purgatory-kinda-sickfic-kinda-smutty-eventually-something-something fic in the works right now, so check that out if you're interested!


End file.
